


Nicknames

by untrueusername



Series: The Story of Trans!Lars [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Trans!Lars - Freeform, young!lars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untrueusername/pseuds/untrueusername
Summary: It's the first day of fourth grade, and Lars can't stand to be called Laramie anymore.





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of The Story of Trans!Lars series! This can be read on it's own for sure, but if you'd like you can check out part one as well!

It was his first day of fourth grade when he finally decided to ask people to stop calling him Laramie. He had always  _ hated _ that name, it never really fit him, so he shortened it to Lars. His mom had always gotten mad at him for asking people to call him by the nickname, telling him that it wasn’t very suiting for a little girl, but she wasn’t at school to tell him off for it, now was she? Sadie and Ronaldo had been calling him Lars since the third grade, anyways, and he had liked it, so he told everyone else to do it too when his teacher called attendance.

“Jenny?”

“Here miss!”

“Kiki?”

“Here.”

“...Sour Cream? Are you kids playing a prank on me?”

“No, miss. That’s just my name.”

“Okay then… um... Laramie?”

Lars’ heartbeat quickened as he stood up, taking a defensive stance and puffing his chest out. 

“Actually, miss, I go by Lars.”

The teacher eyed the boy, but shrugged, marking the nickname down on her attendance sheet, before moving on. 

“Okay. Ronaldo?”

It had been as simple as that. Lars had been psyching himself up for that moment for a few days, ever since Sadie had suggested it to him in their last few days of summer. The boy had been ready to fight the teacher on it, and his friends were ready to stand up and defend his name as well, but she didn’t seem to care in the slightest. 

This confused him, but in a good way. The only reaction he had ever had from adults before then was of either denial from his father or a strong reprimanding from his mother, not… passive acceptance. 

He sat back down at his desk and grinned to his friends, Ronaldo giving him a thumbs up. Maybe he was okay.


End file.
